Taeru Gakuen
by Darling Diamond
Summary: El prestigioso Instituto Privado Taeru antes fue únicamente para mujeres, hace unos pocos años pasó a ser mixto. Aún así, el número de estudiantes femeninas sigue siendo muchísimo mayor al de masculinos, los cuales incluso puedes contar. Mientras los chicos creen que pueden tener un harem en la escuela, la realidad les choca en la cara. ¡Aquí las que mandan son las mujeres!
1. Prólogo

**_Título:_** Taeru Gakuen.

 ** _Género:_** Romance/Comedia/Lemon/Drama.

 ** _Personajes Principales:_** ****Hinata Hyūga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Kurama/Kyūbi.

 ** _Autor:_** ****HxneyKya.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ****Todos los personajes de **Naruto** le pertenecen solo a Masashi Kishimoto. Por el contrario la trama, el escenario y alguno que otro personaje son de mi invención.

 ** _Descripción:_** El prestigioso Instituto Privado Taeru antes fue únicamente para mujeres, hace unos pocos años pasó a ser mixto. Aun así, el número de estudiantes femeninas sigue siendo muchísimo mayor al de masculinos, los cuales incluso puedes contar. Mientras los chicos creen que pueden tener un harem en la escuela, la realidad les choca en la cara. ¡Aquí las que mandan son las mujeres!.

 **"¡Eres un idiota! Un rubio muy idiota, muy tarado y manipulador. Tú estupidez nos costó todo. ¡Demonios!"**

 **"—Llegaste un poco tarde, ¿no te parece?**

 **—Sí, ya veo… ¿Por qué esta amordazado?**

 **—Como si no supieras la razón, idiota".**

 **Prohibido copiar esta historia sin mi consentimiento, tampoco adaptar, ya sea de manera parcial o completa.**

 **Prólogo**

La preparatoria _Taeru Gakuen_ fue formada para las futuras mujeres de grandes apellidos, organizada para solo chicas. Ó de esa manera fue hasta un cambió de director, donde fue decretada como una institución mixta.

Pero de igual manera la población masculina no llegaba a más del 10%. Los chicos de allí se podían contar con los dedos la mano, y entre esos estaba el nuevo estudiante transferido _Naruto Uzumaki_ , siendo inscrito por su Tutor, sin saber nada de esa peculiar preparatoria.

La mayoría de los chicos apuntados allí lo hacían con un pensamiento, un harem. Pero estaban más que equivocados, porque ahí, ¡las mujeres mandaban! Y ellas tenían una peculiar manera de demostrarlo.

 _Hinata Hyūga_ era invisible, con una personalidad complaciente y poco valiente. Aun teniendo un apellido de gran renombre y una linda apariencia escondida, ella es la pequeña mandadera de la clase 3-A. Su personalidad poco amable y antipática queda en el olvido.

Muy por el contrario _Sasuke Uchiha_ es uno de los pocos chicos apuestos de _Taeru Gakuen_ , pero muy por el contrario de sus compañeros, este tiene una personalidad petulante y poco agradable con sus compañeras —o cualquier espécimen femenino—, causando poca conexión sexual hacía las chicas de allí.

El genio _Nara_ tuvo un traslado obligatorio a dicha institución, por cuestiones de una orden por parte de su padre. Ahora él es el equilibrio entre los chicos y las chicas, la persona que debía advertir a las nuevas presas sobre sus cazadoras.

Los cuatro se meterán en un enredo, causado por una pequeña mentirilla blanca. Y que Dios se apiade de su alma, y que ninguna chica descubra aquello, porque todo terminaría más que mal.

En _Taeru Gakeun_ podrás encontrar de todo, desde chicas necesitadas, mafiosos con habilidades de pasteleros, primos psicópatas y mucho más.

" _Tienes tres opciones: Te conviertes en un Ídolo —gay— para ellas, y que te idolatren. También puedes darle tu promesa de castidad a una sola chica. Ó sucumbir ante la lujuria con todas ellas"._

 ** _Hinata Hyūga x Harem._**


	2. Iniciación

" **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, ni lo harán".**

Precaución: Riesgo de OoC en algunos personajes (Más específicamente Hinata Hyūga).

 **Taeru Gakuen**

" _Iniciación"_

 **I**

Naruto avanzaba con los hombros encorvados y la mirada perdida, no quería estar en ese lugar y se notaba demasiado. Pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, no le importaba aquellas miradas poco disimuladas que le mandaban a partes de su cuerpo que no quería ni pensar.

Cuando se le sumaron los cuchicheos, pensó en si esas chicas alguna vez habían visto a alguna figura masculina, luego rió entre dientes, obvio que sí, sería bastante raro que aquellas chicas no vieran a algún hombre fuera de esas paredes. En algún punto del paseo las miradas de las chicas le empezaban a incomodar, no solo eran comparables con las de las leonas acechando a su presa, sino que también mordían sus labios y comenzaban a murmurar tras él. Y eso a Naruto no le agradaba para nada.

Tras estudiar en casa y vivir allí, había pasado a ser botado de manera cruel por su tutor y mandado a una escuela de niños pijos.

El uniforme le molestaba. Las chicas lo incomodaban. Y su tutor había desaparecido minutos después de instalarse en los dormitorios, no podía estar más perdido.

— ¡Ayuda! Por favor, paren… —Naruto paró su marcha por los agudos gritos de auxilio, y de inmediato fue en la ayuda de la extraña.

No le costó encontrar a donde, en un salón solitario y la puerta cerrada con seguro.

Gruño y con un golpe la abrió, más lo que encontró no fue lo que pensó que hallaría.

Un chico a medio vestir, con expresión de trauma total y con más de veinte chicas rodeándolo.

"¿ _Un chico? Qué demonios"_

Lo tomó sin mucho esfuerzo y lo levantó del suelo, la mayoría de las chicas al ver tal acto solo se fueron resoplando o quejándose sobre la intromisión.

Si antes Naruto estaba asustado de ellas, ahora sentía que era parte de una realidad alterna.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —Agradeció el sujeto—. Eres Uzumaki-san, ¿no?

—S-sí, me puedes explicar que fue aquello.

—Shikamaru lo hará, ahora debemos buscarlo.

Sin esperar más lo arrastró, y Naruto seguía sin entender nada de nada.

 **II**

Hinata suspiraba con resignación, no sabía cómo acabó de aquella manera, ¡oh si, ya recordaba! Su timidez y bondad la habían llevado a eso.

Barría con molestia el suelo del salón de clases. Con el maldito cuento de ser la estudiante #1 de la clase 3-A, la usaban para todo; hacer los deberes de los encargados de la clase, llevar las copias a todos sus compañeros, y mucho más.

Pero no podía negarse, algo en ella lo impedía. Sí, la parte que no quería ser apaleada por sus "tiernas" compañeras de clase.

—Lo detesto, enserio lo hago.

—Juro que la próxima vez me negare—volvió a quejarse la chica—, bueno, tal vez no.

Se suponía que era una Hyūga y tenía más dignidad que eso… Bueno, no tanta, pero sí.

Volvió a suspirar y continúo su labor.

 **III**

Shikamaru Nara encontraba aquel instituto bastante "problemático", o bueno, solo a las chicas.

Eran simple niñas ricas que estaban encerradas allí y no salían hasta que dieran la autorización de sus familias. Y eso solo ocurría en casos más que raros. Y al comenzar un nuevo ciclo escolar y encontrarse con que ahora tendrían cuerpos masculinos en lugar de tener que entretenerse ellas misma, dejaban de suprimir sus instintos carnales y ellos debían complacer a esas princesas mimadas, claro, todo por orden de la presidenta del concejo escolar.

Aquellas chicas no solo eran unas fieras, eran niñas mimadas que si no conseguían lo que querían por las buenas, lo harían por las malas.

Y él prefería evitarse malos ratos, por lo que las complacía en todo.

No podía evitar tener un poco de lastima por los nuevos estudiantes, aquellos pobres idiotas no sabían lo que les esperaba.

— ¡Shikamaru-sempai! —Gritó alguien fuera del aula 3-K, todas las miradas fueron a él, pero sinceramente no importaba—. ¡Shikamaru-sempai! Aquí está el nuevo estudiante, Uzumaki Naruto.

Observó como un rubio con expresión de desconcierto pasaba, y como era obvio las chicas se lo comían con la mirada y cuchichiaban de como seria su "iniciación".

Oh, pobre idiota.

—Un placer Uzumaki. Como ya habrás podido escuchar soy Shikamaru Nara, y el presidente de la clase 3-K. Me imagino que tendrás muchas dudas.

—Pues la verdad es que sí… ¡¿Qué clase de chicas son estas?!

—Chicas sin ninguna libertad, ni contacto masculino en mucho tiempo.

—Claro eso lo explica… No, la verdad no lo hace.

" _Tal vez es más idiota de lo que creí. Problemático"._

—Tan solo te daré un par de consejos útiles, no los olvides por favor:

»Tienes tres opciones: Te conviertes en un Ídolo para ellas, y que te idolatren. También puedes darle tu promesa de castidad a una sola chica. O puedes ser como yo; y entregarles tu amor a todas.

»Y por último: No te resistas, será mejor de esa manera.

Y si antes Naruto estaba lleno de dudas ahora estaba hecho un lio. No entendía nada, aunque eso era normal para él, después de todo era un idiota desde siempre.

El timbre sonó y todos tomaron sus puestos, incluido él. A su lado se sentó un moreno sin expresión, y tras él estaba Shikamaru.

Naruto no se daba cuenta del papel que circulaba por todo el salón, o así era hasta que cayó a su lado. Lo levantó un poco confundido. Y aun sabiendo de lo mal educado que sería leerlo lo hizo.

" ** _Me pregunto si es virgen" "Tiene cara de masoquista" "Le gustara los látigos" "Verlo en ese uniforme me prende" "Tan solo hay que esperar a el primer receso, ahí será nuestra iniciación" "Espero que no se resista" "_** ** _Uzumaki Naruto se ve bastante candente, pero también tiene cara de Virgen… ¡Que emoción!"._**

Y más cosas depravadas, el rubio tragó grueso y se fijó en el reloj, saldría de allí antes de que algo le pasara a su inocente cuerpo.

La campana por fin sonó, y el Uzumaki no lo dudo para salir corriendo.

— ¿Está escapando? Muévanse, que no se les escape —eso fue lo último que escucho tras él.

—Idiota problemático —murmuró el Nara.

Corrió sin dudarlo, con más de 50 chicas tras él, ¿qué si tenía miedo? Pues sí, mucho.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y las piernas ya encalambradas entró a la primera puerta que vio, cerró con seguro, pero de igual manera las chicas lo habían visto, y no dudarían en atacar.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?

Voz de chica. Voz de chica. Voz de chica. ¡Voz de chica tras él!

—Respóndeme —la chica era demasiado simplona, con el cabello largo en dos trenzas, lentes de pasta gruesa cubriéndole unos impresionantes ojos de color perla—, me dirás que haces en los vestidores de chicas.

Y reparó en su vestuario. El uniforme lo tenía mal acomodado, se notaba que estaba apurada cuando abrocho su camisa, pues algunos botones no estaban cerrados, y se podía apreciar su nívea piel y sin duda unos grandes atributos.

—La jodí.

Susurró para luego recordar lo que le había dicho Shikamaru:

" _Tienes tres opciones: Te conviertes en un Ídolo para ellas, y que te idolatren. También puedes darle tu promesa de castidad a una sola chica. O puedes ser como yo; y entregarles tu amor a todas"._

" _Mi promesa de… Castidad…"_ Y sin pensarlo más, se quitó la molesta camisa del instituto y abrió sus pantalones, desabrochando en el proceso su cinturón. Dándole una apariencia bastante sensual.

Tomó a Hinata de la mano, con tal fuerza que sus lentes cayeron al suelo y sus trenzas se soltaron. Y de esa manera ambos tenían una apariencia bastante erótica.

Así que cuando Naruto abrió la puerta de aquel salón y todas las chicas los vieron solo atinaron a preguntarse si aquella simplona tenía algo con él.

—Pero que molestas son. No ven que estábamos en algo.

" _¿Qué…?"_ Oh, pobre y tonta Hinata; ya la habían metido en otro embrollo.

—Me puedes explicar en qué demonios estábamos, por favor.

Pero todos parecieron ignorarla, todo por la llegada de Shikamaru Nara y tras él Sasuke "El demonio" Uchiha. Y a la pequeña chica de cabellera azulada se le heló la sangre con solo verlos a ambos, pues eran miembros de la clase "K".

—Ya veo; tu propuesta de castidad se la entregas a ella.

El oji-azul asintió con entusiasmo, uno bastante molesto para Hinata.

— ¿Dónde está su corbata? —preguntó el Nara. Hinata por pura sumisión se la dio.

Él por su parte se la arregló a Naruto en su cuello desnudo.

—Ahora todas ustedes fuera, el chico ya tiene novia.

" _¿Novia? ¿Quién? ¿Ella? Estaban de broma, ¿no? No, no de nuevo"_ El terror se situó en cada parte de su rostro, y sin disimular algunas lágrimas cayeron: Solo por recordar lo que fue su cruel pasado.


	3. Antes de

**"Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, ni lo harán. Tristemente".**

 ** _Advertencia:_ **_Riesgo de OoC en algunos personajes (Especialmente Hinata Hyūga)._

 **Reviews:**

 **OTAKUFire:** ¡Jejeje! No te preocupes, que la rivalidad con Sasuke viene pronto, muy pronto. Y Sakura… Mmm, no lose, seria revelar mucho… ¡Solo espera a este capítulo!

 **Knicky Ouji:** No realmente, está más bien basado en Gakuen Ouji —un manga bastante bueno—, pero no completamente, solo tomé la idea del primer capítulo y otras más… Aunque eso de adaptar Prison School no suena mal, tal vez lo haga. Y lo del SasuHina, tranquila que lo va a tener, como puse en el prólogo, esto no es NaruHina, es un Hinata x Harem. No es seguro que termine con Naruto aquí :3

* * *

 **Taeru Gakuen**

 _"Antes de…"_

•

•

•

Hinata recordaba bastante bien el día en el que su padre le había abandonado en aquel lugar:

Era un día caluroso de verano, habían salido temprano de casa, él le había obligado a despedirse de su Madre y Hermana. Habían llegado a una estructura algo antigua, pero muy bien cuidada. El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco, él la abandonaría en ese lugar. Estaba bastante asustada, apenas tenía 9 años y temblaba sin parar. Su padre le había dicho que tendría que vivir allí por lo que le quedaba de niñez, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Nunca había estado lejos de casa y siempre que salía lo hacía con más de mil personas tras ella.

Lloró y pataleó, pero nada evito que su padre la dejara allí.

No compartiría habitación gracias al dinero donado por su padre. Pero ella no quería estar sola, no otra vez. Le temía a la soledad, odiaba temblar a medianoche a causa de los sonidos tenebrosos de la oscuridad.

Por un momento pensó que sería miserable, como en la mansión Hyūga. Pero no. En ese lugar tenia amigas, gente que la apoyaba y nunca la dejaba sola… O así fue hasta que los chicos fueron admitidos en Taeru Gakuen.

Hinata era muy bonita a sus 14 años, y a los chicos eso no se les pasaba, solían tratarla como una pequeña y frágil princesa. Y solo eso bastó para ganarse los celos de todas sus "amigas".

Desde ese momento aprendió que no se debía confiar en nadie, y en esconderse ella misma. Ningún chico la notaba, ninguna chica la molesta, todo estaba bien.

Hasta que ese rubio idiota la arrastró a su mentira.

Y ahora véase aquí, frente a dos miembros de la patrulla escolar, y el rubio desconocido.

—Entonces, ¿Hyūga-san, puedo dejar este asunto en sus manos?

Posó sus ojos sobre los tres chicos en la habitación, Nara, quien le había hecho la pregunta, él se notaba bastante hastiado, tanto como ella. En su mente se coló la imagen de ella ahorcándolos… Pero vamos, ese tipo de cosas solo pasaban en su mente, por suerte.

—No creo que pueda negarme… ¿verdad? —su rostro carecía de alguna emoción positiva, y Shikamaru lo había notado.

—Al contrario, tienes todas las opciones. Puedes negarte, pero; Naruto la pasara bastante mal, no crees.

 _"¿El imbécil está tratando de hacerme sentir mal?"_ Le lanzó una mirada llena de desconcierto a Shikamaru, pensó en todas sus opciones —las cuales no eran muchas realmente—; Podía negarse e irse como nada, pero las chicas ya la habían visto en una comprometedora serie de eventos. También podía aceptar y fingir salir con el chico rubio de pocas neuronas, ¡pero eso no sería divertido! Todos volverían a tratarla como antes, pero no es como si ahora la trataran bien.

Sus piernas cruzadas comenzaron a moverse, en señal de disgusto.

—Tan solo lo haré hasta final del ciclo —acepto Hinata.

Naruto saltó de alegría y de inmediato rodeó a la pequeña chica con sus grandes brazos, esta solo se limitó a sonrojarse e ignorar la mirada que Sasuke Uchiha le estaba dando, una bastante molesta.

¿Pero por qué?

Shikamaru los despachó a todos fuera de la sala donde estaban —cabe a decir que Hinata nunca había pisado dicho lugar—.

Regresó a su salón, y no le sorprendió ver a todas las chicas mandándole miradas amenazantes, unas que les hicieron temblar desde la punta de sus pies, hasta su último cabello.

Tragó grueso y se sentó. Al instante unas pequeñas bolitas de papel se guindaron de su cabello, las sacó sin mucha delicadeza:

"Perra", "Zorra ciega", "Qué demonios ven en ti".

Y mucho más. Ahogó sus sollozos. Mantuvo la vista al pizarrón y sin notarlo eso hizo que la furia de sus agresoras aumentara en niveles pocos sanos.

Suspiró con un repentino cansancio, todo esto le había dado un justificado dolor de cabeza. Recordó que esta era la última clase del día, eso les daría bastante tiempo a sus "queridas" compañeras para hacerle de todo.

Su cabeza rodaría si no se apresuraba en salir de ese lugar de malas vibras. El timbre sonó y la escena era bastante similar a la de hacia unas horas antes, donde Naruto había sido el protagonista.

Cuando las perdió de vista pudo normalizar su acelerada respiración, suspiró con nerviosismo, no se imaginaba tener que aguantar eso de nuevo, le daba pánico.

— ¿Estas bien?

Chilló con miedo, hasta que distinguió entre la oscuridad a Sasuke Uchiha, se asustó aún más, claro si eso era posible. Pero la voz de él había sonado un poco —levemente— preocupada.

Su corazón se aceleró al verlo tan cerca de su rostro, bajó la mirada.

— ¿Estas bien? —volvió a preguntar él, esta vez con menos paciencia.

—S-sí.

—Toma, luces muy pálida. —En su mano colocó una chocolatina, Hinata sonrió con agradecimiento, cuando levantó su rostro este ya se había ido.

—Espera… A Uchiha-kun no le gusta el chocolate, entonces, ¿por qué llevaba esto consigo?

No le tomó mucha importancia y comenzó a saborear ese pequeño pedazo de cielo. Un borrón amarillo pasó a su lado, para luego regresar.

— ¡Oh allí estas, novia mía! —Esa voz… Naruto Uzumaki. El rubio la abrazó tomando mucha confianza, ese gesto le molesto a la morena.

—No deberías hacer este tipo de cosas, son molestas —murmuró, cruzando sus brazos.

—Somos novios, ¿no? Debemos actuar de esa manera.

Murmuró una maldición, infló las mejillas y Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en lo tierna que lucía en ese momento. Con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas e infladas, su cabello desordenado y suelto.

Sonrió un poco inquieto, rascó su nuca en un acto de nerviosismo. Ante esa acción Hinata levantó su ceja.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó ella, al ver que él seguía en su mundo comenzó su camino hacia los dormitorios de chicas.

Naruto salió de su ensoñación al ver como Hinata emprendía su paso lejos de él. La siguió intentando hablar de cualquier cosa, pero ella solo le respondía de manera seca o hastiada. Cuando pararon frente a una inmensa puerta dorada y refinada, con un pequeño cartel y una silueta femenina dibujada, letras elegantes "Dormitorios Femeninos", Naruto comprendió que ya no la podía seguir más, y con una enérgica sonrisa se despidió de ella.

Inmediatamente Hinata corrió a su habitación evitando a cualquier chica que quisiera acabar con su insignificante existencia, es decir, todas.

Se colocó frente al espejo, quitándose las gruesas gafas y soltando las trenzas que a cada lado de su cabeza estaban. Observó su reflejo, ella era linda, bastante frágil, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, o eso solía decirle su Madre.

—Tonterías —susurró de manera suave, miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba algo desordenada, la amplia cama estaba cubierta con las gruesas sabanas de colores tierra. En el piso habían prendas de vestir, todas sucias, era hora de ir a lavar, medito.

Su cómoda de caoba tenía algunas gavetas por fuera, más desorden, suspiró Hinata. En la parte superior de esta se encontraba una dulce foto, una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos azules y ojos perlas, tan llenos de amor y amabilidad, tan diferentes al castaño que a su lado estaba, y en los brazos de la mujer, una niña reposaba, tan pequeña y con unas mejillas sonrojas por el llanto.

—Madre, me preguntó si tú me quisiste… —Musitó, con una pequeña y triste sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Fue directo a su cama, aun con su uniforme, y se dispuso a dormir, todo hasta que unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon.

La abrió de manera rápida, mucha fue su sorpresa al ver que la persona que había interrumpido el comienzo de su siesta era nada menos que la presidenta del concejo escolar: Sakura Haruno.

Con sus brillantes ojos jades y un pijama de color verde, algo simple y elegante, después de todo era ella, elegante y bonita.

—Hinata Hyūga. Espero no molestar a estas altas horas, pero un cambio repentino ha ocurrido y debo ser tu compañera, ¿no hay nada malo en eso? —dijo con un tono de voz potente. El rostro de Hinata empalideció, su habitación era un desastre, y no pensó cuando cerró la puerta en las narices de la peli-rosa. Quien solo frunció el ceño y gruño en señal de mucha molestia.

Como si un demonio la hubiese poseído empezó a recoger y quitar cada cosa del suelo. No había quedado como nueva, pero si decente.

—H-Haruno-san ad-delante —tartamudeó de manera penosa.

Haciendo mil reverencias Hinata la dejo atravesar el umbral, sonriendo nerviosamente y rezando por agradarle a Sakura.

La Haruno solo observaba todo son un ceja arqueada, seguía molesta por aquella puerta cerrada frente a su rostro, luego miró como la morena temblaba y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza murmurando cosas extrañas.

—Espero que seamos muy buenas amigas, Hinata-san.

•

•

•

* * *

 **Notas de Kya (o May, como quieran llamarme):**

¡Muy corto! ¡Yo lo sé! Solo que no estoy en casa, y se me es difícil escribir en una pequeña laptop, por lo menos cuando estoy acostumbrada a mi computadora.

Sin contar que me quedo atascada en unas partes y no puedo seguir (bastante triste, ¿no?).

Espero que realmente les guste este pequeño capítulo. Sakura apareció, pero no como enemiga, pero tampoco como aliada.

Me despido, y hasta la próxima, les mando miles de besos y abrazos virtuales~


End file.
